gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Fon Spaak
is one of the main protagonists in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F and Mobile Suit Gundam 00I. He also played a role in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P and Gundam EXA. In Gundam 00F, Fon is a slave Gundam Meister of Celestial Being's support group Fereshte, piloting their upgraded second generation Gundams. He later breaks ties with the organization and became an independent Gundam Meister. Personality & Character Fon Spaak is a former mercenary and is prone to violence and destruction. He feels most excited when he's able to raise chaos during battles. He is also highly disobedient and problematic when carrying out instructions, which makes him a potential liability in missions. Due to his erratic behavior and background, a remote-detonated explosive was strapped onto his neck to keep him under control. He is also handcuffed with electronic bonds, only to be released under Veda's authorization through Hanayo. Fon has always had a difficult relationship with higher authority. He experienced oppression from the Union since birth, and it prompted him to join a terrorist group at a young age. As a terrorist, he was known to have fall-outs with several of his superiors as he was disgusted by their politics and their cowardly approach in operations. Growing up fighting authority and the status quo made Fon learn of his affinity with chaos. Matching his chaotic personality, Fon always pushes people to act on their own accord and respects those who have done so. He constantly urges Hanayo and Chall Acustica to make their own decisions instead of relying on Veda. Despite his less desirable aspects, he's proven to be a highly intelligent and competent Gundam Meister. While he does not support Celestial Being's ideology, he does believe in the power of the Gundams and their potential to change the world. During his time in Fereshte, he established a rapport and earned a higher degree of trust amongst his peers. Skills & Capabilities Although Fon may have a mischievous personality, he takes combat very seriously. He has in-depth knowledge of mobile suits and can identify strengths and weakness instantaneously. For example, upon viewing the data/footage of the battle between SVMS-01E Graham's Union Flag Custom and GN-001 Gundam Exia, he could easily identify some of the modification carried out on the customized Union Flag. He is also an excellent mobile suit pilot, and often come up with strategies and tactics to trick or overwhelm the opponent despite being in a disadvantageous situation, as seen when he managed to defeat a Garazzo and a Gadessa using a modified second generation Gundam. History Early Days Born as Robark Stad Jr., he was the son of Robark Stad Sr. and his wife, a working class couple who worked in one of the resource satellites for the Union. Not much is known about the details of his early childhood, but it was mentioned that the young Robark was exposed to the harsh policies of the Union during this time. This prompted him to join several terrorist groups opposing the Union. In the 2290s, he became a terrorist residing in the Middle East, where he met the KPSA leader Ali al-Saachez. Young Robark's time there wasn't long, as in A.D. 2299 he was kicked out from the terrorist group for his behavior. Robark later received the name "Fon Spaak" due to his distinctive laughter; 'Fon' refers to his laughing sound, while 'Spaak' was a reference to an explosion. Prior to being recruited by Celestial Being, Fon Spaak was the leader of a group of mercenaries allied with the AEU. In A.D. 2302, a surveillance camera setup by Fon's mercenary group accidentally recorded the battle between two unknown MS - Celestial Being's GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel and HRL's MSJ-06YIII-B Tieren Kyitwo. This footage together with the research he did on various others incidents convinced him that there was a mysterious organization that had been covering its tracks very well. Fon's group later set a trap for the Gundam. Piloting the AEU mobile armor AEU-MA0707 Agrissa Type 7, Fon managed to catch the GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel in his machine's plasma field. Despite the plasma field's electric shock, the Rasiel's Gundam Meister Grave Violento pulled the trigger and destroyed Fon's Agrissa Type 7 with a shot from the Rasiel's beam rifle. Fon survived his machine's destruction and came face to face with Grave. He explained how he became aware of Celestial Being's existence, and even correctly deduced that they were interested in recruiting talents like him. However, Fon indicated that he was not interested and left. Fon later picked a fight with the Tieren Kyitwo as he thought that gathering all those who knew the Gundam's existence in one place would entice the Gundam to appear. However, his plan failed when the Tieren Kyitwo's pilots sensed something amiss and retreated. Veda eventually ordered Fon's elimination but he managed to evade its detection. Grave later convinced Veda to cancel its kill order, and recommended to it that Fon be a member of the support group, Fereshte, that Chall was setting up. Fereshte's Gundam Meister With Grave's recommendation, Veda approved the recruitment of Fon Spaak into Fereshte. After many years of searching, Fereshte later got a hold of the former mercenary and recruited Fon into their Gundam Meister roster. Due to his terrorist background and questionable loyalty to the organization's ideology, Veda had placed handcuffs and exploding neck strap onto Fon to limit his actions. Hanayo was assigned to monitor him and release his restraints during missions. While he was in effect a slave Gundam Meister, he voluntarily decided to aid Celestial Being as he did not mind picking a fight with the entire world. As the Fereshte's Gundam Meister, Fon was assigned to pilot the upgraded versions of the Second Generation Gundams. In his first mission, he piloted the GNY-004 Gundam Plutone to act as a distraction and prevent a group of HRL troops from detecting Celestial Being's base in sector CS34. He later used the GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F to support Lockon Stratos and his GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo in pacifying the fighting near the base of HRL Orbital Elevator, Heaven's Pillar. Fon was also sent to Azadistan during the abduction of Rasa Massoud Rachmadi and piloted the GNY-003F Gundam Abulhool Type F. In the Taklamakhan entrapment, Fereshte was ordered by Veda not to intervene; Fon slipped in using an AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum. The appearance of new Gundams in the conflict quickly confirmed his suspicions that Veda could be hacked from the outside. Shortly after the meeting with the Ptolemy Crew, the new Gundam Meister team, Team Trinity, went to Fereshte's hideout in space and demanded the GN-000 0 Gundam and its GN Drive, allegedly under orders from Veda. Without 0 Gundam's GN Drive, Fereshte's role as a support group would essentially be rescinded. Not complying with the demand, Fon sortied with the Gundam Plutone. Due to Fon's resistance against Veda's orders, his explosive neck strap was detonated. Fon was eager to continue fighting despite his injury, but Hanayo took control of the Plutone's systems to stop him. She detonated the Plutone as a distraction and maneuvered its Core Fighter to the CBS-70 Ptolemaios for Fon to be treated. Upon his recovery, Fon learned about the formation of the GNX-603T GN-X squad under the UN Forces. He immediately set out with Hanayo to recover as much supplies as they could from their resource satellites. Before he sortied in GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F, Aeolia Schenberg activated the Trans-Am System of the GN Drives. Upon collecting supplies from the fourth resource satellite, Fon confirmed with the crew his suspicion that Veda was continuing to protect their data and access rights despite being taken over by Ribbons Almark. Fereshte shortly learned from Veda about Celestial Being's defeat against the UN Forces in the Battle of Lagrange 1. Scavenging at the aftermath, Fon and Hanayo retrieved Kyrios' GN Drive. After the defeat of Celestial Being, Fon Spaak roamed the world to witness the unification being carried out by the UN Forces. It was during this point when "Eye of Veda" Hixar Fermi and Hayana appeared and stole the GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F from Fereshte. Despite his orders to retrieve the Gundam, Fon did not pursue after them as he was interested in how Hixar would use his privileges from Veda to change the world. Leaving Fereshte Fon, who made it into space, reactivated the factory ship Euclides. Hixar, who had followed Fon for betraying Fereshte, tries to stop him with the Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. In response, Fon mercilessly attacks him with the Astraea Type F2 in Trans-Am. Hixar also activates Trans-Am and fights back with the Sadalsuud Type F. After the fight, which ended in a draw, Fon is approached by the GNY-004B Gundam Plutone Black. The pilot of the Black Plutone is Bring Stabity, who offers to collaborate with Fon. From their brief chat, in which Bring did not disclose much about himself, Fon still manages to deduce that Bring isn’t human and that he is merely a lackey. Fon later announces a plan to attach engines to a group of asteroids and drop them onto the Earth. The Astraea F2 and Black Plutone are deployed as guards for the asteroids. Bring later battles Hixar who appeared to stop Fon's plan. During the fight, Bring says that Fon's plan is in line with Aeolia’s plan. Elsewhere, Ribbons and Regene were discussing about Fon’s plan. Regene deduced that Ribbons was allowing Fon's plan as dropping the asteroids will cause damage on a global scale, and the angered masses would support the government’s armed forces reorganization plan. If that happened, humanity's will would unite and the plan could proceed to the next stage. As the army mobilized to destroy the asteroids, Fon decided to detonate all the asteroids. Bring, who was defeated by Hixar, was shocked by the change in plan while Hixar was already aware that Fon had another plan in mind. The true aim of Fon's plan was revealed: his goal was to use the large debris cloud formed by the detonated asteroids to block the sunlight and hence interfere with the solar power generation system, causing a global blackout. Fon instructed Hanayo to observe how the government react to the blackout, and discovered that despite the emergency, power was still being supplied to the moon. Fon then met up with Hixar and invited him and Hayana to come along. The group arrived at the dark side of the moon and Fon reveals that is where Veda is located. As Hixar and Fon launched in their Gundams, black versions of the Gundam Astraea Type F, Sadalsuud Type F, Abulhool Type F, Plutone, Rasiel and GN Sefer appeared. Hixar fought with the black Sefer Rasiel, while Fon battles the other 4 black Gundams and defeated them using Trans-Am. Fon then lands on the moon to search for Veda. In the room where Veda is, Fon is greeted by Ribbons' voice and was told that he could not have Veda. According to Ribbons, besides the core Veda terminal on the moon, there was another unit elsewhere and all of Veda's functions were being transferred there. Fon was therefore left with an empty, non-operational Veda terminal. Despite this setback, a smile appeared on Fon's face when Hanayo asked about their next step. Return of Fon Spaak In A.D. 2311, Chall Acustica, Eco Calore, and Sherilyn Hyde disbanded Fereshte in order to assist Celestial Being with the development of the fourth generation Gundams. Hixar and Hayana left Celestial Being's base to travel in search of Fon. Fon abandoned the Gundam Astraea Type F2 in order for Fereshte to recover the original GN Drive; however he does keep the Black Astraea Type F, Sadalsuud Type F, Abulhool Type F and Plutone for himself. He even changes the color schemes of the Black Gundams to those of Fereshte's. Fon Spaak first appeared in chapter 8 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00I, he roared laughing after having placed GN Drive Taus into the repaired Black Gundams. In chapter 10, he pilots the repainted black Gundam Astraea Type F and battles a squad of GN-XIIIs which he easily destroyed. Beside Pain then appears in the 1 Gundam and fought Fon, but this ended quickly after Beside receives serious injuries and withdraws. Later on, Fon met with Chall and received the GN Hammer and asked Doctor Moreno to come with him. Tracking Beside Pain's 1 Gundam down, Fon breaks into the facility where he is hiding with the GN Hammer. Fon then tells Doctor Moreno to treat Leif as Beside had already transferred to a new body. Battling the Innovades In chapter 11, Fon battles with Beside Pain in the facility and declares that he's trying to get involved in Leif's mission of gathering the six comrades. The battle was interrupted by three Garazzo sent by Regene to support Beside, which Fon defeated. He and Hanayo then took Leif back to Euclides to help recover his memory. Later on, Beside remodelled the 1 Gundam into the 1.5 Gundam and tested his new Gundam against three GN-XIII. Hixar then arrived and battled Beside. Through Fon's own Veda terminal, Hanayo detected 1.5 Gundam's activity and Fon prepared to launch in the Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F'. However, he was stopped by Leif who had just awakened and wanted to settle things with Beside. Gathering the Six Comrades In chapter 12, Fon and Hanayo talks with Leif about his mission to gather six comrades and about Beside Pain. Later, Telicyra, Chall and Sherilyn arrives on the ship and Fon commented on Leif’s and Telicyra’s special abilities in regards to their role in gathering the six comrades. He then considers the true meaning of Lars' ability and realizes what Veda's objective is in gathering the six comrades. Hanayo then informs them of Beside's current movements. Leif and Telicyra then realise that Beside Pain plans to attack Telicyra's home. The group later received a video call from Sulu that Beside Pain's attack was stopped due to intervention from Lars, and Leif identifies Hermiya (who appeared on screen) as one of the six comrades. In chapter 13, the group returned to earth and Leif awakens Hermiya as one of the comrades. However, she is unclear about her awakened ability. They then went to the orbital elevator, meet with Regene and awaken him as the last of the six comrades. Regene's awakened power is to be able to control all machines that are installed with GN Drives. Regene then brags about how he can take control of any GN Drive mobile suits including the GN-0000 00 Gundam and CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin for his own use. With this power, Regene stated his intention of completing Aeolia's plan in his own way. Fon then remarks that Regene's ability can only be used in ways that Veda approves, hence it is useless for other uses. Regene brush asides Fon's remark and proclaims that he is invincible. Fon then grappled and chocked him to show otherwise. After Regene was released by Fon, the six comrades receive new updates from Veda. Veda tells each one of them the true purpose of the gathering of the six comrades. Their role is to become the new observers and to perfect Aeolia Schenberg's plan that is to be accomplished through the help of three important parties: humanity, Veda, and Innovades. Furious that his awakened ability was being wasted on this new purpose, Regene does not go along with the plan. He quickly escapes, abandoning the GRM Gundam. As he escapes, he contacts Beside in the 1.5 Gundam to attack the Orbital Elevator. Beside's attack was eventually stopped by Hixar and he was killed. Back in the Orbital Elevator, Fon reveals Hermiya's ability: to erase the awakened ability and related memory of any member of the six comrades with the other members' agreement. He had deduced what her ability is based on the fact that Leif and Telicyra retained theirs. Leif suggested using this on Regene and other members agreed, including Lars who had just arrived. With this, Hermiya's ability is activated, erasing Regene's awakened ability and his memory about the six comrades. They then come up with a plan to stabilize the damaged elevator. Leif pilots the recovered 1.5 Gundam and heads toward the top of the orbital elevator to stabilize the damaged elevator using the GN particles' ability to manipulate weight. Beside takes over Leif's body once again and plans to kill the group, but he is interrupted by Fon and his Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F'. During their battle, Telicyra uses his QBW to try to awaken Leif, who then regains control of his body, eliminating Beside from his mind. A small squadron of A-Laws mobile suits then appears lead by Revive Revival and Hiling Care in their Gadessas. Revive indicates that they are not there for a fight, but to retrieve the 1.5 Gundam. Leif hands the suit over after Fon says that their master (Ribbons) wants Beside Pain's character data. In the epilogue, Leif suggested Fon taking Regene's position and the others agree. However, it is unknown if Fon ever agrees with this proposal. Gundam 00P Special Edition Gundam 00P Special Edition chapter 1 takes place sometime after Gundam 00I Chapter 11. Fon Spaak piloting Gundam Astraea Type F went to Lagrange Point L2 saying that there was "something" there. He come across Bring Stability and Hiling Care, and defeats them both using his tactics, and confirmed the existence of a large spaceship that is being concealed by its optical camouflage. After the events of Gundam 00F, Fon and Hanayo recovered and restarted the Veda terminal that Ribbons left behind on the moon. Although the data originally inside the terminal has been completely deleted, it still receives new data uploaded by Veda. Thus, Fon and Hanayo are aware of all current developments and discovered that Ribbons is hiding something in the L2 region. Hanayo has cut off her data link with Veda after the super computer was seized by Ribbons, this prevent the Innovators from finding and attacking them. Although Fon discovered the spaceship, he decides to leave it alone for the time being and left. In Gundam 00P Special Edition chapter 3, Hanayo detected an odd energy reading from an empty base on the moon. Hanayo advises Fon that this was likely a trap, but Fon still sorties in the Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F'. Two GNMA-Y0001 Empruss appear and engage Fon. After a tough battle where the Avalanche Astraea Type F' is damaged, Fon shakes them off, and entered the moon base that was too small for the two MA to enter. In the base, the sensors of the Avalanche Astraea Type F' detected a huge energy reaction. Fon immediately turns the MS around and proceeds to leave the base at full speed as it explodes from within. Hanayo concluded that they will be caught in the explosion, but Fon is confident that they will barely make it out. Hanayo redos her calculations again but her conclusion did not change. Fon then replies that the Astraea had no problem withstanding a few seconds of being caught in the explosion. Surprisingly, this seem to be his plan from the beginning. As the Astraea flies out amid the explosion, the two Empruss waiting outside were caught completely off guard and could not react in time as Fon escapes successfully. Later, it was revealed Fon had only gone to the trap out of boredom. Relationships Celestial Being ;Veda ;Gundam Meisters :;Setsuna F. Seiei ::Although they never made direct contact, Fon stated that he respected Setsuna the most out of the main Gundam Meisters. He noted how Setsuna had his own vision of the world and worked towards achieving it, instead of simply working for Veda's objectives. ;Fereshte :;Chall Acustica :;Hanayo :;Hixar Fermi Innovators ;Ribbons Almark KPSA ;Ali al-Saachez :Fon Spaak seems to recognize Ali al-Saachez while pursuing him with the Abulhool Type F, dismissing Ali as a relic of the past Solar Wars. Picture Gallery Fon Spaak.png Fereshtelogo2.png|Fon Spaak's logo. Yande.re 131318 sample.jpg|Fon Spaak and Ribbons Almark. Fon Spaak and Grave Violento..jpg|Young Fon Spaak and Grave Violento. Fon Spaak and Gundam Meister 874..jpg|Fon Spaak and Gundam Meister 874. 640px-Exaspi2.jpg|Fon with Domon and Leos in Gundam EXA. Fon Spaak - Front View.jpg SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Fon Spaak.jpg|''SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays'' Super Gundam Royale Fon Spaak 2.png Super Gundam Royale Fon Spaak.png References Gundam 00F Fon Spaak.jpg|Gundam 00F - Fon Spaak Other Appearances Fon makes an appearance in the PSP video game, SD Gundam G Generation Over World piloting his Gundam Astraea Type F2. Trivia *Fon shares the similar design to Accelerator, one of the antagonists (and later supporting protagonist) from the famous long-running Light Novel, A Certain Magical Index. They even share the same personality and voice actor, Nobuhiko Okamoto. **Okamoto would later voice Leos Alloy in the Gundam EXA game series. External links *Fon Spaak on Wikipedia (Scroll Down) *Fon Spaak on Gundam 00 Official Website (Scroll Down)